Rokok
by ai selai strawberry
Summary: Haechan mendengus. Kakinya ia silangkan dan tangannya masih secara konstan menarik serta menyisipkan kembali rokok tersebut ke sela bibirnya. Membiarkan bagaimana Mark mengoceh mengenai kebiasaannya yang aneh karena menyesap rokok dengan bau harum, terkadang manis, dengan harga yang terkadang fantastis saat dia patah hati. MarkHyuck/MarkChan. NCT. DLDR. AU!


"Du Marier*." Katanya sembari menatap Haechan di balkon seberang.

Mata mereka bertemu sejenak sebelum yang lebih muda menghembuskan asap pekat lintingan tembakau itu dan memotong pandangan keduanya.

"Tak ada urusannya denganmu." Sahutnya cuek, membuat Mark, _lawan bicaranya,_ terkekeh.

"Tentu saja ada Haechannie _sayang._ Bau manisnya bahkan sampai ke kamarku." Tangan kanannya ia tumpukan. Membuat kepalanya stabil menatap 90 derajat ke arah kanan ke balkon milik Haechan.

Haechan mendengus. Kakinya ia silangkan dan tangannya masih secara konstan menarik serta menyisipkan kembali rokok tersebut ke sela bibirnya. Membiarkan bagaimana Mark mengoceh mengenai kebiasaannya yang aneh karena menyesap rokok dengan bau harum, _terkadang manis_ , dengan harga yang terkadang fantastis saat dia patah hati.

" – lagi pula bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau Yuta _hyung_ itu hanya _bermain_ untuk mengisi waktu menunggunya terhadap seseorang?"

Haechan tak menjawab langsung pertanyaan tersebut. Dia masih memperhatikan bagaimana jalanan kota Seoul yang lebih begitu hidup kala malam dan terlihat seolah tengah bertarung siapa yang lebih terang antara lampu kota atau bintang sembari sesekali menghembuskan kepulan asap yang mampir menggerogoti paru-parunya.

Dan saat Haechan tak mendengar lagi suara berat dengan nada ringan milik pria yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu, kepalanya tertoleh. Mendapati Mark masih menatapnya intens tanpa mengubah pergerakannya sedikitpun.

"Ku rasa Du Marier cocok dengan Yuta _hyung_." Perkataan Haechan terpotong. Tangannya menekan kasar sisa abu yang menempel di ujung ke asbak di meja nakas sebelah. Menatap tepat di kedua bola coklat milik Mark yang terheran.

"Mereka sama-sama memiliki rasa manis yang berbeda. Spesial. Kuat dan membekas."

Mark terdiam saat sudut bibir Haechan sedikit tertarik sebelum bocah itu mengambil langkah untuk memasuki kamarnya terlebih dahulu.

23.09

"Selamat malam, _Hyung._ "

"Selamat malam, Haechanie."

* * *

.

.

 _ **Rokok**_

MarkHyuck

©Ai Selai Strawberry

College AU! Smoker Donghyuck!

Yaoi! DLDR!

 _._

 _._

* * *

Tak pernah tak ada kabar mengenai Lee Haechan. Setiap orang sepertinya mengenal bocah dengan sifat ramah dan menyenangkan dengan rambut yang baru saja dia beri sedikit sentuhan warna coklat di sana. Bocah tahun kedua itu sudah bak menjadi bintang kampus karena suaranya yang diibaratkan seperti suara siren, _merdu dan menjadi candu._

Namun tak hanya penuh puja yang disematkan, banyak benci dan iri yang mengiringi kepopuleran bocah yang menghabiskan masa sekolah menengahnya di pulau Jeju tersebut,

Kisah percintaannya.

Sejak tahun pertamanya, Haechan tak pernah berhenti lebih dari 2 bulan untuk mendapatkan seorang pangeran atau putri kampus. Seolah semua pernah ia jejaki. Membuat iri dan benci semakin menjadi. Meski semuanya hanya karena dia yang dengan asal menerima pernyataan cinta dari orang-orang yang mendekatinya dan tampak tak pernah serius berhubungan dengan siapapun.

Terlebih tak ada yang tahu pasti. Hanya rumor dari mulut ke lain mulut yang menguatkan, meski kebenarannya masih semu. Satu hari berkencan sampai setengah tahun berkencan bahkan pernah tersemat menjadi _title_ dari seorang Lee Haechan.

Namun untuk jumlah yang pasti, hanya Mark Lee yang mengetahui. Pria yang baru pindah di semester ketiganya dan mendadak menjadi tetangga kamar Haechan itu seolah memperhatikan bocah itu dalam perjalanan asmaranya. Mark juga tak pernah mengerti kenapa dia seperti begitu teradiksi untuk mengetahui kehidupan seoarang Lee Haechan. Bagaimana pemuda yang merupakan adik tingkatnya itu selalu akan menyesap Malboro _Red**_ ketika dia benar-benar _berlari_ dan berpacu saat jatuh cinta. Dan bagaimana pemuda yang merupakan tetangga kamar apartemennya itu selalu membeli jenis rokok yang mahal, _terkadang sekotak cerutu,_ dengan aroma yang lebih berkelas ketika ia tengah patah hati.

Dan semakin Mark Lee penasaran dengan hal tersebut, semakin ia tak paham dengan jalan pikiran yang lebih muda.

 _Rumit dan memabukkan._

Seperti malam itu ketika Mark baru saja pulang setelah dia harus seharian bergumul dengan berbagai buku karena tugas kelompok yang mengekangnya. Dia bahkan tak bisa menghitung berapa hela napas yang dengan berat ia keluarkan karena menunggu usainya pertengkaran Ten _hyung_ dan Doyoung _hyung, yang sialnya Mark harus satu kelompok dengan mereka berdua._ Beruntung saat itu Jaehyun, _teman satu klub basketnya_ , menelpon dan membuat Mark segera beralibi untuk tak berlama-lama di perpustakaan kota.

– _indera penciuman Mark disambut dengan aroma Dunhill*** yang menguar kala pintu balkonnya terbuka lebar._

Dan sosok Lee Haechan yang sudah bertumpu pada pembatas balkonnya dengan lintingan tembakau di sela jari kanan.

22.53

Mark mendengus setelah melirik arlojinya. Membuka pintu balkonnya semakin lebar diiringi langkah santai setelahnya dengan secangkir coklat hangat di tangan.

Mata sayu Haechan melirik sekilas. Lalu kembali berfokus pada hisapan yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya. Membiarkan angin malam musim semi yang berbisik di antara mereka.

Sampai Haechan hendak mematik rokok keduanya,

"Dua bulan dan ku pikir Lucas bukan tipe yang akan memutuskanmu terlebih dahulu." Mark kembali menyesap sisa coklat di cangkirnya.

Haechan tertawa kecil. Tangannya dengan cekatan mematik api dan mulai menghisap putung rokok keduanya. " _Hyung_ sepertinya mengenal Lucas _hyung_ dengan baik."

Mark mengangguk mengiyakan. Meski mereka hanya terkadang bertemu karena satu klub, namun sedikit banyak Mark mengetahui mengenai sifat seorang Lucas Wong. Karena bagaimanapun kontras antara kepribadian Lucas dengan penampilannya begitu menarik perhatian orang-rang di sekitar pria asal HongKong tersebut, seolah seorang bocah yang terjebak di tubuh yang bahkan lebih tinggi dari lemari pendingin. Namun semua orang di kampus benar-benar menaruh atensi mereka dengan bagaimana Haechan dengan mudahnya membuat pria dengan banyak tingkah tersebut diam dan terlihat gugup saat di dekat seorang _vocalist_ _band_ kebanggaan kampus, Lee Haechan.

"Lucas _hyung_ benar-benar menarik. Terkadang ada saat dia benar-benar seperti seorang pria _gentleman_ , seorang yang begitu _cool_ dan menarik, terkadang pula dia begitu menggemaskan. Jika dianalogikan dengan ujung mata pisau maka aku mendapatkan keduanya walau hanya dua bulan."

"Semua bercampur dengan _apik_." Ujar Mark.

Satu hembusan lagi mengudara di depan Haechan. "Ya, semacam paket lengkap eh ?"

Haechan tertawa sebelum mengakhiri percakapan mereka kala itu dengan ucapan selamat malam. Dan ketika Mark menyusul masuk ke dalam, arlojinya menunjukkan pukul sebelas lebih sebelas dengan arah jarum secara _mirror_.

Namun seperti biasanya juga, Haechan takkan langsung pergi ke ranjangnya dan menanti alam mimpi menjemputnya. Ia akan bersandar pada pintu balkonnya sembari sesekali melirik melalui kaca transparan di pintu tersebut. Berharap seseorang akan melompat ke sana dan mengetuknya. Berharap seseorang akan mengajaknya keluar dari segala sandiwara bodoh yang ia mainkan selama ini. Berharap ia bisa keluar dari candu menyesakkan yang mencekik dirinya.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Kau memperhatikannya lagi." Jaemin mengambil duduk di sebelah Haechan yang betah menatap ke luar jendela kelas mereka. Sore itu dosen mereka _mangkir_ dari pertemuan dan hanya pengumuman hari pengganti yang disiarkan. Tak ada kegiatan. Dan di luar, _di lapangan_ outdoor, anggota team basket yang tidak ada kelas sudah berlari menerjang terik musim panas yang masih tersisa. Entah petuah darimana sehingga mereka lebih memilih menganggurkan lapangan _indoor_ kosong begitu saja. Hingga banyak pendapat seperti mereka hanya ingin pamer dan lain sebagainya muncul tanpa penahan.

"Iya, aku memerhatikan Lee Jeno- _mu_ tercinta. Memikirkan apakah ku bisa membelokkan hatinya dari cinta yang Na Jaemin siram setiap hari."

Haechan terkekeh setelahnya, mendapati sahabatnya yang sudah melotot dan siap untuk menoyornya kapan saja.

"Sayangnya, Lee Jeno sudah ku _pelet_ dengan berbagai berbagai macam jimat yang begitu kuat yaitu cinta Na Jaemin, _okay ?_ " Sanggah Jaemin dengan bangganya. "Lagipula sepertinya Mark _Sunbae_ bukan tipe yang akan menolakmu karena pamor _player_ milikmu yang sudah terkenal itu."

Haechan semakin terkekeh. Tangannya terangkat dan menepuk-tepuk kecil pipi sosok yang sudah menjadi teman karibnya sejak hari pertama orientasi.

"Jaemin- _ah_ , kau pasti suka informasi ini." Haechan menyeringai yang dibalas dengan pertanyaan apa dari yang bersangkutan.

"Aku dan Mark _hyung_ tinggal bersebelahan," Mata Jaemin membulat. "Dan kami selalu, setidaknya, menghabiskan beberapa menit berharga kami untuk bercengkrama di balkon. Yah...meski beberapa kali."

"Astaga! Lalu kenapa kau begitu ragu ?" Jaemin mendesis melihat sahabatnya hanya terkekeh tak jelas. Mendapat tepukan di pundak kirinya sebelum kawan karibnya itu berlalu sembari menenteng tas di pundak kiri dan sekotak Davidoff**** yang masih utuh di genggaman tangan kanan.

" _Karena terkadang ada hal yang begitu rumit dan sulit untuk di jelaskan."_

* * *

.

 _._

* * *

Banyak hal yang tak bisa Lee Haechan acuhkan begitu saja. Bagaimana dia bisa sampai di sini dan bagaimana selama ini dia lari dari masa lalu yang benar-benar mengejarnya secepat sensasi menaiki roller coaster pertamanya.

Pemuda itu bahkan tak ingin mengingat kenapa putung-putung nikotin itu seolah menjadi kawannya setiap perubahan suasana hati. Meski tak setiap hari, tapi dia merasa membutuhkan _mereka_ dengan sangat.

 _Ah, dia merasa benar-benar seperti pengecut._

Malam itu malam keenam ia hanya membakar linting tembakau merek Davidofftanpa menyesapnya. Linting keenam dari sepuluh salah satu jenis cerutu yang dikenal karena kualitas tembakau dan rasa unik yang memenuhi setiap inci pernapasan pecandunya.

Malam itu hampir saja Haechan akan membiarkan satu linting itu kembali terbakar sia-sia sebelum sosok Mark kembali mengusiknya setelah hampir satu minggu pria itu absen berada di sana.

Tangan Haechan terkepal erat sebelum kembali terbuka dan berdiri dari posisi duduknya di kursi yang selalu bertengger manis di balkon kamarnya. Wajahnya masih tenang namun jantungnya sudah tak bisa berkompromi dengan baik seperti sedia kala. Seperti yang sudah-sudah.. Berpacu layaknya dia tengah berada di pertandingan balap kuda. Berderak selayaknya langkah kaki pasukan perang. Hendak kembali masuk ke dalam namun tertahan.

"Kalau kau masuk kau menyia-nyiakan dua hal, kedatanganku dan sisa cerutu mahalmu."

Mark tersenyum simpul. Tipikalnya. Membuat Haechan yang meliriknya mendengus karena senyum bocah dan alis yang mirip burung camar itu terkadang benar-benar membuat wajah yang lebih tua tampak lucu dari yang seharusnya.

"Aku memang tak berniat menyesapnya. Mungkin aku akan berhenti setelah ini."

Langkah Haechan berpindah. Mendekati pagar balkon dan menempatkan diri benar-benar berhadapan dengan Mark utnuk yang pertama kalinya sejak pria itu pindah ke kamar apartemen sebelahnya dan setelah beberapa malam yang pernah mereka habiskan.

"Aku akan merindukan bau cerutu dan rokok-rokok yang kau habiskan."

Alis Haechan terangkat satu diirngi kedua tangannya yang terlipat dan bertumpu pada pagar untuk menahan beban tubuh yang dibongkokkan. "Tak mau mencobanya sendiri ? Aku bisa memberikan empat sisanya untukmu."

Mark tertawa. Gigi-gigi kecil atasnya menyembul di sela kedua belah bibir tipis itu. Tulang pipinya terangkat membuat pipi tirusnya semakin terlihat. "Mungkin aku bisa mencoba situasi yang _vice versa_ darimu."

Haechan tertawa dengan kepala menunduk dan tertutup lipatan tangannya. Menyembunyikan pahit yang tersirat di dalamnya sekejap sebelum kembali mendongak. Menatap Mark tepat di kedua bola mata blat pria itu. mendalami apakah ia bisa menemukan banyak hal yang tak pernah pria itu ocehkan padanya. Mencari tahu banyak hal yang selama ini ia lewatkan karena terlalu berpura-pura di hadapan yang lebih dewasa.

Yang lebih muda tersenyum, "Sepertinya gosip dari Jaemin benar-benar ter _verifikasi_ ya ?"

Haechn takkan melupakan kejadian di sore hari tepat enam hari lalu. Bagaimana seorang Na Jaemin yang saat itu berbeda kelas dengannnya segera duduk dan menyambar minuman hangat yang barusan Haechan pesan di cafeteria setelah berlari dari lantai tiga. Menatap mata sayu Hechan dengan pandangan antara terkejut dan iba.

" _Mark_ sunbae _jalan dengan Saeron-_ ah _."_

Dan malam sendiri milik Lee Haechan bermula meski ia sudah mematik _lighter_ miliknya dan ia yakin bau cerutunya sudah mengudara entah kemana.

Mata Haechan menelisik. Gesture kikuk khas Mark Lee. Pandangan pria itu bahkan sudah tak fokus terhadap kedua kelereng milik Haechan. Kemanapun, asal tak menatap sang lawan bicara.

"Aku tak yakin." Ragu. Memunculkan kernyit di dahi Haechan.

"Kau tahu ? Aku anak pindahan yang bagaimanapun banyak yang tak menyukai caraku yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kampus ternama ini meskipun aku juga menempuh tes serta batasan nilai akademisku di kampus sebelumnya. Tapi banyak yang tak menyukaiku. Dan yah...yang ku kenal hanya yang pernah satu kelas denganku, anak basket, dan kau, mungkin serta Saeron- _ah_ karena Yerim, _manager basketku_ , yang mengenalkannya – "

" – tapi sejujurnya aku menyukai orang lain."

Kali itu Mark kembali menatap tepat di kedua bola matanya. Dalam dan tepat sasaran. Seperti mendapatkan point 10 dalam kejuaraan panahan.

Hati Haechan mencelos. Debarannya masih menggila dan kupu-kupu masih berkeliaran hebat di perutnya. Bahkan dia bertaruh bahwa pipinya sudah merona bak dipoles _blush on_ milik kakak sepupunya.

"Aku tak begitu ingat. Ada insiden buruk yang menyebabkanku harus kembali ke Kanada setelah beberapa tahun tinggal di Korea dan mengenal bocah itu. Meskipun sepertinya banyak yang aku lupakan namun ada beberapa perasaan yang tersisa dan membuatku merasa harus kembali ke sini walau tentangan ibuku begitu keras." Mark medengus menahan tawanya. "Dan kau tahu apa yang lucu ?"

Haechan masih fokus dalam pandangannya. Tak gentar. Meski tulang-tulang kakinya seolah sudah ditarik dari tubuh dan peredaran darahnya hanya berputar di poros, _membuat jantungnya bekerja begitu kencang_. Asap sisa pembakaran cerutu keenam sudah terbawa angin akhir musim gugur.

"Namanya Donghyuck. Sama sepertimu nama aslimu. Bukan panggilan Haechan yang banyak orang elukan." Mark tersenyum. Sudut bibirnya terangkat. Mungkin jika Haechan bisa berpikir rasional, dia akan berkata tampan pada Mark saat ini. Sayangnya tidak.

" _Well,_ sedikit banyak aku berharap jika – " Ucapan Mark terpotong saat kotak Davidoff terlempar dari balkon seberang. Menatap si pelaku pelemparan heran setelahnya.

"Jangan berharap." Mata Haechan garang, _meski hanya gertakan._ Tubuhnya ia balikkan dan kakinya mulai melangkah.

Namun baru beberapa langkah, kakinya kembali terhenti, " _Hyung_ kau tahu kenapa aku mengakhiri ini dengan Davodiff ?" Kepala Haechan tertoleh, mendapati yang lebih tua berpikir atasnya.

Haechan tersenyum, "Karena cerutu Davodiff tak hanya menawarkan tembakau terbaiknya, namun juga kenangan-kenangan dan tradisi di dalamnya yang meskipun waktumu akan termakan karenanya, rasanya tak apa karena kau mendapatkan kualitas di baliknya. Lagipula sekali kau merasakan Davodiff, kau takkan bisa dengan mudah kembali ke malboro begitu saja."

"Selamat malam, _Hyung_."

* * *

Author Note! XD

 _Well_ , fic ini dibuat hanya untuk mengisi liburan ( _meski tak berhasil)_ dan untuk menghilangkan writer block ( _meski nyatanya malah mendatangkan wb)._ Tapi selamat menikmati dan selamat membayangkan sequel serta prequelnya sendiri mengenai hubungan MarkHyuck dari cerita ini XDD /janganbacoksaya

Pendapat mengenai jenis rokok dari

 _*I live in cananda and I've tried most of the cigarette brands here and nothing compares to Du Maurier signatures. They have the perfect amount of sweetness with a great body and they have a unique very bold flavour over all, there great to enjoy anytime you need some nicotine._

 _**If you're a follower... a sheep... a mindless lemming who is easily mesmerized by advertising, then Marlboro Reds are the death spikes of choice for you. Perfect high school peer-pressure band. If you totally lack originality and want to be part of the endless herd of braindead comsumers manipulated by ad men, then Marlboro Reds are for you. As for the taste, the closest description would be burning rope with a hint of burnt plastic thrown in for free. They burn fast - I think they use paper that is impregnated with gunpowder to get them to burn that fast._

 _***Really nice distinctive smell. Has a unique taste with a lingering of spiciness and undertones of sweetness. It had a bubble in the filter with mint, which you can break by sqeezing the filter. The mint gives a rich blend of taste in your mouth. I love that the cigarette is satisfying and sophisticated. And comes in a great pack!_

 _****Every smoker in this world is acquainted with the reputation of Davidoff cigars. And Davidoff cigarettes maintain same well defined standards of quality and excellence. Davidoff cigarettes were born to be elite among the cigarettes because of their superior unique taste and stylishness. When you smoke Davidoff cigarettes, you not only taste the best tobacco, you also experience the history, culture and tradition of rich and quality smoking._


End file.
